The Red Daughter's weakness
by KiaraVan
Summary: Supergirl gets affected by a red kryptonite and starts acting up against everyone around her. Except for a certain billionaire CEO.
1. Chapter 1

The Red daughter's weakness

Kara's heart kept skipping beats as she walked into Cat Co. After that saving from Corben, she decided that it was finally about time she called Lena and asked her out for…a coffee? Or lunch? Did she even know what Lena drinks? (Besides alcohol) Did she even know her favourite food? Not knowing every little thing about her was what bothered her the most.

Even though she knew a lot already, by the brief encounters they've had since they met; she knew how her skirt curls around her legs when she walked decisively around her office, she knew how perfect was the red lipstick she wore and how amazingly it matched her striking green eyes, she knew that she must exercise at least three times a week (which must be complicated with her packed schedule) because those legs and that neck and… _oh Rao_ , those arms and hands-

The distracted alien suddenly bumped into James, he laughed at her.

"What got you so carried away?" he asked her,

Kara noticed that she reached the necessary floor and while exiting she didn't even watch where she was going.

"I was thinking about how great the weather is…" she made up.

"Well you look like there's a lot more on your mind" the former photographer replied with a smile, he knew a dreamy look when he saw one.

"We-well I was thinking about this knew article I wanted to do!" Kara stuttered, "I-I was JUST gonna ask you something about it, and um…"

"Let me guess, it's connected to L-Corp?"

"…well…I DO need um…help with some technical stuff in the field of-.. Hey! And where were you gonna go?" she poked his shoulder in challenge, "Aren't you suppose to be in your office doing… office… work?"

James laughed at her attempt, "Well I was gonna go to the second floor for-"

A strong explosion rocked the building, everyone was holding onto the first thing next to them. Kara super-sped to the top and changed, before a second she was on the site a few blocks away. After a brief fight she defeated the immensely strong alien. Then Alex came along with a team from DEO and detained it, as Supergirl was looking around the site, using her x-ray vision to check for casualties or any anomalies but her eyes found something that didn't quite fit the place in front of her. She picked up what looked like a small golden stick that had a large red jewel on top it.

The Kryptonian touched the jewel with an open palm ' _round and pretty'_ was what she thought as she examined it.

Then the minute the red chemical entered her system and her veins an eyes glowed with a brief red glow, she hid the stick in her suite.

"Alex!" she walked up to her sister, she smiled her best fake smile "You got this right? I have to go and do some other work now."

"Oh sure, we're clear currently."

"Great! Bye now." She waved with the same smile still plastered on her face before flying back to Cat Co. The blond haired alien could not let the DEO have her new item.

She changed into her casual clothes, and continued to do her usual daily routine at work.

"What was that all about, Kara? Are you okay?" James appeared suddenly after a while, worried behind her back.

"A small pest that wants trouble, not much." The blue eyed replied to her friend a small smile dancing on her face.

"Oh then-"he was still confused, and got interrupted.

"And yeah, I'm okay James, no need to worry. I'm super okay." she laughed at her smart joke, James replied with an equal enthusiasm.

After he left Kara heard a scream and a cry on the further side of the city. She rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw, ' _will they ever learn?!'_

* * *

A group of thieves were in the middle of attacking a bank.

" Seriously? Robbing a bank in the middle of the day? Are you people stupid?" Supergirl mocked the 6 men,of which 4 were with MK 48 machineguns and 2 with bazookas.

They immediately pointed their weapons at her, "Oh that old stuff again, ugh, you know what?! SHOOT ME WITH YOUR ENTIRE ARSENAL! Do it!" she challenged excitedly.

The robbers gladly obliged, after a few minutes the MKs were completely out, the windows, the door and the wall behind her were filled with bullets too. She was only laughing joyously and before the bazookas reached her, backed away into the street. The Kryptonian didn't even want to think of the pep talk she'd get if there were casualties.

* * *

"Hi."

"Wait, you can't go there, she's still working-"

Tried the new secretary, but before she had even stood up Kara had already walked into the office and was about to say hi.

The other girl ran in hysterically, "She's so fast Miss Lena, I didn't even manage to-"

"It's okay, she's free to come and go freely, I already told you that."

Kara looked at the girl sideways with an angered look on her face, the girl looked between them two and ran outside.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lena observed Kara from head to toe briefly, a short obvious bemused look on her face as she did so.

Her only friend was wearing a blue sleeveless turtleneck dress, and her hair was in a really tight ponytail, she even had blue ankle boots to match the dress. The CEO was also thinking about how perfectly that dress showed Kara's figure.

"Oh, um..I was gonna…ask you for a…coffee! OR whatever you want to drink or eat.." the blue eyed asked, with her signature wide, warm smile. Then fixed her glasses briefly.

Lena smiled back, "Of course Kara. I'd love to have coffee with you. When are you free?" she asked as she looked back at her laptop, already searching through her schedule.

" Right now? Maybe?..." she asked shyly, fixing her glasses, not wanting to give away way too much from her enthusiasm.

"Okay! That's great, I was just finishing up, and do you have a place in mind?" the boss wondered.

"Yeah, it's a coffee shop nearby." Kara confirmed happily, clutching her bag.

"Well then it's settled, can wait for me in the lobby for 10 minutes?"

"Sure!" Kara nodded and turned to walk outside when her phone rang and she let out a loud growl.

"WHAT Alex?" she asked her sister, with an obvious annoyance, "…Couldn't care less about that greeny's opinion, bye."

She said 'bye' before even reaching the door while she trotted outside with confidence.

 _Well that was…really different suddenly._ Thought Lena as she exited her files and browsers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Wow! thanks for the positive reactions to the first chapter, at first posting it was really 'sloppy' written, but I fixed it. I finished it in a Thursday school night at 3 am, so can you blame me xD?**

 **Anyway, here's the second chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **Of course I don't own any DC, let alone Supergirl comic, show or movie myself. Enjoy!**

Kara's phone had rung 7 times in the 10 minutes that she waited for Lena, of course she ignored the calls, it was just her sister who kept trying to sabotage her night out. The secretary didn't dare say a word about her phone being loud, but she did stare in Kara's direction. The first time the Kryptonian just looked at her sharply, the third time she did that Kara didn't even lift her head up from the magazine she was reading, "If you don't stop that I will come over there and shove your pencil down your throat." she sounded indifferent which only made the threat somehow even scarier.

Finally the most important person in the(or at least in Kara's) world came out of the office, Kara for a moment got the same feeling again, like she'd seen her for the first time and at the same time like she'd known her for an entire life time. Lena wore a black skirt and a white buttoned down shirt; Kara didn't realise she was staring at her with a dumb look on her face until Lena laughed a little, her voice ringing beautifully in Kara's ears.

"Will you keep looking at me with those blue eyes or lead me to this coffee place you mentioned?"

"Ye-yeah, sure...it's a bar actually, if that's okay with you..." Blushing isn't something Kara ever would do in her situation but Lena had already managed to do the impossible.

"It's fine, the company is what matters."

Kara walked to the elevator, Lena following close behind. As Kara walked Lena noticed that the young reporter still walked the same as she did when she walked outside her office, she didn't mind it at all it was just very new for Lena since she had already gotten used to the clumsy and awkward side of Kara.

"You seem a little different today Kara." Lena asked as they were riding in the elevator.

"How so?" Kara played dumb.

"I don't know, just... different."

At that small pause Lena looked Kara up from head to toe again, only to make her blush again.

"I-it must be the dress" she fixed her glasses again "It's not something that I wear every day...something happened this morning that made me kind of um... realize a few things."

The elevator door opened and they headed to the parking lot, "I appreciate the honesty... hopefully it wasn't anything bad?" the worry reflecting in her green eyes.

"It was actually something good if you ask me." Kara smiled adorably, and Lena could swear that she saw red on her face.

"That's great then."

"Ugh, I forgot!" _that I can't take you flying yet,(yet? Stop it Kara!)_ but she didn't say that. Lena looked worried again, "M-my car broke down yesterday..."

Lena laughed loudly, "We can take mine, Kara." The blue eyed girl smiled back, she loved how her name sounded on her lips.

* * *

Kara guided Lena through the streets, the car ride quiet otherwise. They stopped at what looked like an abandoned and sketchy looking street, where only bad things usually happened.

The alien bar is probably the last place Kara usually would take ANY Luthor, but this wasn't that Kara and this wasn't any Luthor. Not to mention that this was one of the few places where Kara could drink and get affected by it.

The waitress looked at Lena like she's seen the devil, but a glare from the Kryptonian and she took them hurriedly to their table. One look around and the CEO immediately knew what kind of a bar this was, but she wasn't much worried, this was a night out with Kara and it couldn't be any more perfect. They set at a table near the wall, some sort of a picture hanging on it, Kara's back turned to the bar.

Kara ordered a bottle of the same drink she had when she drank with the Daximite((no I will not say his name, ew)), and Lena ordered her favourite wine.

"I didn't know that you drink." Kara heard a little amusement behind Lena's smile.

"Well let's just say I drink only on special occasions." She laughed and fixed her glasses.

"Then that means that tonight is special?"

Kara was fidgeting with her fingers, "Well yeah, it-it kind of might be." She smiled her warm wide smile.

The waitress came back with their drinks, Kara could hear her annoyingly fast heartbeat. She left as soon as she served them. The waitress wasn't the only one having problems with them being here, now that Kara's attention was moved away from the table, she could hear quite a few aliens around gossiping about them. A few of them knew Kara's real identity which made them question the situation even more.

"Cheers to a special night then." Lena raised her wine glass.

Kara's attention was back to the tar haired beauty, "Of course! Cheers!" their glasses clunked.

They talked for and drank for about an hour and a half, each on their third glass by now. Kara made sure to ask Lena more questions about her, diverting the attention from herself as she had the habit of doing when she talked to someone that didn't know her secret. She enjoyed the very vibrations that Lena's voice had and the awkward accent she had when she said certain words, Kara learned that this was due to studying and working abroad for a long time.

"You didn't tell me where you got your education."

Kara fixed her glasses, "We-well, I went to high school here and college too, nothing important worth noting."

"Of course it's important I want to hear more about you." Lena informed, that sexy adorable smile again on her features.

"Oh, I'm not that fun, - "

Kara heard sirens, a lot of them. "I'll be right back." She excused herself and hurried out the door. Before she got out, the blue eyed stopped by the waitress, her finger pointed at her threateningly, "If anyone even tries to look at her the wrong way, I'll burn their skin off, got it?" the poor waitress only nodded innocently.

* * *

When Supergirl started reaching the cops, she saw that they were chasing a black van; she used her x-ray to see what's inside and it turns out there were 4 people in the van. They had with them what she assumed were alien weapons, Tamaranean maybe? Her vision was very blurry now, those 2 drinks were really doing their thing. She hurried in front of the van and stood on the street, the shock on the drivers place only made her smile as they crashed into her. The front of the vehicle was smoking as it had twisted in the middle.

They got out with their weapons, and started shooting. "I knew it! How did you get your hands on Tamaranean stuff? Was it Cadmus?" she asked as she avoided the blasts. Supergirl circled around them, enjoying herself, but as she did some of the cops had to duck down, almost having their heads zapped off, instead a lot of the car roofs were totalled. The flying Kryptonian didn't care though, she stopped in the air as a blast hit her on the shoulder while she did her manoeuvres. It only scorched her suite though, the blond superhero now super-heated the weapons' cores, making them explode in the owner's hands. They screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

Maggie approached her as Alex with a small team arrived at the scene, "What was that all about Supergirl?"

"What? It's only their hands, they'll live." She mocked, messing up some of her words. "They deserved it anyway."

Maggie was a more than a little shocked by this, "You don't mean that..."

"And what if I do mean it, ha!?" she made a threatening step towards Maggie. "What's going on?" asked her sister now.

"Your stupid girlfriend is feeling sorry for a criminal, that's what."

"My what girlfriend now!? You're being weird again..." Alex noticed Kara's speech being shaky.

"Oh, I'm 'sorry'! I'll be off now since I'm the weird one here." She blasted off back to Lena leaving the shocked and confused Maggie, and the worried Alex behind.

"Did she look drunk to you?"

"Nah, she's just being Kara..." denied Maggie.

"You know what? bet you a vegan ice cream in your office that she's drunk."

Maggie only smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Kara walked back in, now in her daily clothes. She looked at Lena even from the door, Lena noticing her too as she walked in. Since she had a satisfied look on her face, Kara sighted, a weight off her chest lifted.

"I am so sorry, I had to talk to my sister on the phone she had been calling since this morning and I didn't have the time but I had to hear what was so important and we lost track of time and she-"

Lena laughed adorably yet again, "Kara dear, you're rambling, settle down, you were gone for about 7 and a half minutes, it's not much."

Kara was relieved, _exactly 7 and a half, did she actually_ _ **count**?_ And did she call her 'Kara dear'?

The happy reporter was now blushing again, Lena too though as she noticed the nickname she'd given her, it just slipped off so smoothly, she didn't even mean to do it.

Kara looked around her now and noticed that everyone was looking at the TV, looking behind her now she saw that there were news about what happened with the bandits out there. A lot of the aliens were now looking at her too, scared looks on their faces, only making Kara smirk at them.

Lena saw the TV live too, "I wonder if she's okay, Supergirl was shot by that one guy..."

Kara's heart fluttered, she was worried about her even though everyone else was terrified in these situations.

"Don't worry about that, let's resume our da- I mean our night and continue drinking and having fun." She claimed as she raised her glass.

Lena smiled back at her, "Who said we ever stopped having fun?"

They both laughed as they finished their third drinks. Lena signalled for another round.

The waitress was shaking with fear so bad, she managed to spill just a bit of the wine on Lena's skirt. Kara's eyes flashed red (from her heat vision) immediately; the waitress was running off towards the bar. "I'll bring a towel! I'm so sorry!"

Lena was busy looking for a handkerchief in her bag, so she only caught a glimpse of the same red veins thing she saw earlier. The waitress was back in a second with a towel and water, so you may bet when she reached with the towel to help Lena out, that Kara caught her hand so fast, she barely contained herself from crushing her bones.

Kara looked at Lena smiling as she caught the hand, "I'll do it, the waitress looks tired a little bit." At that the waitress didn't need any more nudging.

"No, no I can do it myse-"

"I insist, I swear I'm an expert at being super clumsy."

Lena laughed wholeheartedly, "Okay then."

She got around the table, knelt and took the towel and the water, doing her best to warm up the water with her high body heat as she cleaned her skirt. Kara's body heat for some reason was only getting higher then usual and her heart was beating faster. Lena was looking at the concentrated blue eyes in front of her the whole time. They were much bluer than usual, unnatural light blue, since Kara had made the mistake to take them off in her drunken stupor, and probably out of habit.

"You are out-worldly beautiful Kara..."

Kara stopped in her tracks, "Ou-out worldly?" she looked back up at the green eyed CEO.

"Yes. Very beautiful." She smiled at her. "I mean it. Inside and out."

Kara gulped. "Thank you, but you are more beautiful, even without being out-worldly." She laughed a bit.

Lena was now speechless for a bit, mouth agape, she smiled at Kara's cute little laughter.

They noticed that they were only a few centimetres apart now; The right hand with the towel on Lena's thigh(were her drink was spilled) remained there, while Kara had had to sit down next to Lena after she said "out-worldly" somehow that adjective was one of her favourites now.

Kara took Lena's jaw with her thumb and her index finger and kissed her on her soft, red lips. She mentally thanked the alien alcohol for its strength. After the first shock that came with the kiss, Lena kissed her back, moving her lips against Kara's. A long shaky breath was let out through Kara's nose, as if she was relieved to finally be where she belonged. Lena used this chance to join her tongue in their wordless love declaration, Kara happily obliged to join hers too.

After a few seconds of this, they separated. "So what's your real name?"

"My name is Kara Zor-El, and I'm from planet Krypton, Argo city." She felt like she was intruding herself for the first time again. And maybe this was the introduction to a new era in fact.

"Well, Kara Zor-El.." Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck bringing them closer, Kara's left hand was on Lena's neck. "I'm in love with every part of you."

"I'm in love with you too."

At that, they kissed again, this time with unaware warm smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N It took a few days to do this one, but I finally managed to do it.**

 **I didn't know if I should make it M, I'm not really** **good at writing them, I mean this is my first fanfic here. So please feel free to add constructive criticism.**

 **It's M RATED, but you can skip the M part if you want to though, I'll have it isolated.**

 **I don't own the Supergirl TV show, nor anything related. I hope you like it !**

Four more drinks and three more hours passed and they still couldn't get enough of each other. They kept talking and sharing things about their lives, they kept kissing on occasions, when they shared something sweet, tragic or just simply because the moment seemed right. The phone buzzed a few times before Kara decided to put it on silent mode.

"Don't you think you should answer that? It may be an emergency..." wondered the concerned Lena.

Kara only kept looking into her eyes and lips the whole night, she was now leaning against the wall with her arm around Lena's shoulders and Lena's left leg over her right one – just a little touch to add to their closeness. Lena either held Kara's hand (occasionally joining their fingers) or played with her hair, she also asked Kara to keep her glasses off – Kara was more than happy to agree to that.

"My emergency is right here." said Kara with a smirk while taking Lena's bottom lip between her teeth gently, then releasing it, which was followed by a soft kiss.

It was safe to say that they looked extremely intoxicated, Kara more than Lena of course, and like they were that one couple that visited the place for years on end and have been married for the longest of time. Because of this, no one that night looked at them with scared looks as much anymore.

After past 12, they _finally_ decided that they would need their sleep for the next day, so Lena gave the waitress a 1000 dollar bill and they left. Kara pouted of course, she also wanted to pay, and Lena kissed her cute pout away and then laughed at her, making her pout again. The billionaire CEO was much more sober than Kara, impressively keeping her elegant walk and her eloquent speech during most of their entire time together, so they decided that she would take Kara home somehow. Kara sat in the passenger seat with her legs comfortably crossed in front of her, as her date sat behind the wheel.

What with driving through the traffic and helping Kara walk up the stairs, it was safe to say that Lena was absolutely unable to go home so exhausted and intoxicated. At least that's what the blond, drunk Kryptonian thought.

"I'll be fine Kara, I'm not even that drunk." tried Lena when she was about to turn back away right after kissing Kara in the doorway.

That's when Kara decided to take off her shoes, then her glasses.

"Please"

She started taking off her dress.

Lena laughed, "I'm not the one who put their elbow through a wall in the hallway.."

"Lena..I'll be worried, and I'm too drunk to fly, to come for you if you need me..."

Lena was about to say something to that, but she was left with a mouth open when Kara's dress hit the floor. Even drunk, and after such a night, Kara still managed to have a bright red blush on her face as Lena observed her like that.

The superhero was absolutely divine, from her legs, thighs, _the abs_ , to her breasts and her arms, her neck. She looked powerful and sexy at the same time.

After this half naked blond pulled Lena inside, she gave her a pair of pyjamas before putting on a pair too, they only had enough energy to let their hair down before going to sleep.

Kara lay snuggled into Lena, legs mixed, Kara's slow breath warming up Lena's neck. Lena couldn't sleep, how could she when Kara just looked so beautiful and peaceful in her arms? Not to mention her ticklish, warm breath and her non-stop warm body, the lack of bras and Kara's hand nonchalantly relaxing on Lena's stomach. She passed a hand through her hair and released a long breath. What woke up the woman next to her (10 minutes after falling asleep) was the extremely loud thumping of her bed mate's heart, not that she wasn't trying to keep herself relaxed. How could she know that Kara would stick so close to her while sleeping, to the point where she had her leg raised really high between Lena's thighs?

"Are you okay?! ..." the alarmed hero asked.

"Yeah, we are just...in a weird position..."

"I-I can move if you want? Or sleep on the couch." Kara offered slightly raising herself up one elbow, ready to get up.

Lena took her hand as she rested now on the headboard, "No no, sit back down please...that's not it..."

"Oh! You must be feeling sick, I... I will go and bring you water or something-"

"Kara no," Lena smiled at her, her breath still heavy, Kara was right because the alcohol _was_ doing some things to her.

"...I want you to kiss me..." Lena implored.

Kara bit her bottom lip nervously, Lena was being very intense. Then smiled "Okay." she agreed before moving to adjust their position.

She sat on top of her bed mate, her knees on the sides and her hands comfortably wrapped around the neck, while Lena moved hers down Kara's back and ended up resting them on her butt. Kara moved in slowly, they started kissing delicately. Then their tongues came into play, this was when Lena started circling with her thumbs and when Kara started to move her hips absently.

* * *

Both of them felt like they were heating up, which was concerning on the Kryptonian's end because in her state she still couldn't control her powers correctly. They slid down and lay fully on the bed, Kara was positioned between Lena's legs who now had them wrapped around her hips. Their heated make out session only continued for a bit more before Kara pulled away, Lena's disappointment evident with a with needy whimper.

"Um... do you want me to continue or ... is it enough for one day?"

"Continue please." Lena demanded hurriedly, quick to connect their lips again.

On that cue, Kara slid her hand through the bottom pyjama's hem and the lingerie. She lifted her eyebrows as she felt Lena's reaction to their time together. She was extremely wet, and when Kara started rubbing her clitoris she could only stay still because the hero's hands were strong beyond reason, the initial amount of friction was more than enough to get Lena half way closer to the edge, her heavy breathing and her soft moans increasing with each moment. Then Kara inserted two fingers inside her lover, at that she had to take a deep intake of breath and bite her own lip very hard. She didn't trust herself at that specific moment, being aware that with those same fingers she could easily split steel in half. Kara rested her head against face against neck and used her other hand to hold onto the headboard.

"Do...do you trust me?"

"Babe just fucking go on please..." the tar haired asked with a deep want in her voice.

Kara held on as tightly as she could onto the headboard without breaking it, before she continued to pump slowly into Lena.

"Harder.." moaned Lena into her ear.

Even though she was bristled by this Kara simply said "No."

But she did work her clitoris with her thumb, in order to compensate for the lack of friction inside. Lena seemed to be getting closer with each movement, her soft strangled moans felt like wild screams in Kara's ear. Lena was obviously trying hard to hold her voice back out of understanding for her Kryptonian. That wasn't enough though, which resulted in a loud cracking noise behind them, pieces of the headboard were left in Kara's hand.

" **Rrahdhuhs Rao**..." (Holy Rao...)

That's when Lena climaxed strongly in Kara's hands, she was feeling the sensation for almost a whole minute. It was followed by a few slow lazy kisses, even though Kara was in fact trembling slightly.

Lena began moving towards her neck with a soft trail of kisses. Her left hand now circling Kara's stomach and going below. Kara's breath was quickening too now, before she suddenly took Lena's beautifully wondering hand only stop it. Lena looked up at her confused.

"Lena...I don't think... it's safe... for us to continue..."

"But..." she bit her lip, "I want to help you."

Kara smiled down at her, "Seeing you come was enough for me."she whispered.

The CEO smiled back at her and kissed her cheek, "I owe you then."

Kara blushed again and lay back to her previous position, snuggling with Lena as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kara woke up with a strange feeling that seemed physically impossible, she had a headache. She was hung over. Sure it was a really small one and it would pass within an hour but it made her realize what happened the day before. That, and the fact that she was watching her lover through the wall; she was in the kitchen, preparing peanut butter and jam, with milk on the side. And she was especially especially reminded of the day before by the massive crack in her wooden headboard, a piece even missing from it.

Lena felt a sudden breeze behind her, surprised she turned around.

"Hi."greeted Kara, the widest smile in the cosmos on her features.

"Good morning." Lena smiled back and wrapped her hands around the blonde's back, followed by a long kiss.

"So... how are you?"

"Better than your bed for sure!" Lena laughed, making Kara blush.

"Oh come on, that's not fair! I was drunk on alien alcohol!" Kara pouted.

"I know, I know, I was a little tipsy too." She kissed her pout.

"So you admit it!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's eat already, we both need to head to work soon."

Kara laughed, "Glad someone else is also enthusiastic about food."

They ate and departed shortly after, they agreed to go separately, since there would be traffic and were both in a hurry.

Kara checked her phone finally when she came to work, many concerned missed phone calls by Alex, and weirdly Eliza too. She decided to call her sister.

"Kara why didn't you pick up?! I was so worried I called mom.."

"None of your business."

"Kara, did you go and drink yesterday with -."

"No, I didn't drink with the Daxamite. I was with Lena, not that you should care."

"Kara that's dangerous! This whole thing with her mother and if she finds out who you are-"

"I told her."

"What?! Why would you do that so suddenly?"

"Because unlike most people, I trust her and I love her! I'm hanging up now."

"Kara please don't-" she already hung up.

Alex now assumed that only one thing could be doing this to her baby sister. Red Kryptonite. But how would she get to it? When did that happen? It must be the only answer, it all lined up with her actions yesterday and her behaviour.

She shared this with Winn, who seemed to be scared shitless at the thought.

"Kara in her bad days is REALLY not funny, and especially not in her Red days. I mean she was viral TWICE yesterday! "

"Couldn't agree more. But, we have to investigate a little bit further to be sure. I wouldn't want to shoot my sister for no reason."

She was then informed that Maggie was asking for her. Alex went in the hall and there she was, the detective with the most adorable smile in the world.

"I have something on your sister from people at the bar, you won't believe this."

Alex raised her eyebrow, "You'll tell me that she met up with Lena right?"

"And that they drank! I think I lost that bet Danvers." Maggie smirked.

"Yeah sure, but was that all? Did Lena do anything suspicious? Did she give her anything?"

"What?No," Maggie frowned, "They were 'drunk and all over each other's faces ',is what I was told. "

The older Danvers sister was taken aback to say the least, "Were they on a date? And she was nice? How is that possible?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, thank you for your info though. " Alex turned around to go back, but was caught by an arm.

"You know, I still lost that bet."

Alex leaned in, "I know" she whispered in her ear and left with a smirk.

"Don't forget to send me all your information about the bank robbery and the chase yesterday!" Alex called out from a distance as she walked, leaving a slightly puzzled and bothered Maggie behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Heyy! haha.. I've been gone for an year and a few months from this story and I am SO SO SO SORRY! I don't think it's fair towards you to give you excuses rn so I'll just let you get to the story and leave you with a promise of another chapter in two days. It'll be ending soon and god damn it I am not ready :(**

 **Here's a short Q 'n' A as an apology!**

 **Leapyearbaby29 - yes, please do submit any prompts you have! And uh, she was trembling because of being on sex high, poised by Red K, was drunk and just saw the woman she loves climax underneath her. Kind of a lot for her atm**

 **LOCISVU -Yes she admitted it just like that, I thought it would be smart to have story where the annoying "*gasp* how did you know!? convo wasn't happening between Kara and Lena, Kara knows Lena is smart and she is beyond enough drunk enough here to even care.**

 **Someone begged me to have Lena as top (donno who)- You'll get it, soon but not right away ;)**

 **Dislaimer: I don't own anything Supergirl, just this story.**

Kara first made a turn to go home and change, where she decided to wear casual black trousers with a grey knit top, her golden accessory with the red "jewel" on top of it worn on a string around her neck. For some reason Kara felt more and more angry as time went on, and the little break she had last night only made for more thoughts to attack her at full force.

The blond beauty's choice of outfit made most heads turn in awe and surprise as she came into the office, making her only more riled up since she wore that for herself (and Lena) and not their primitive, useless forms'. And then she did in fact work in fact for 2 hours on a piece before deciding that it was finished and carried a copy of it personally to Snapper. He held the piece in his hands after looking at her outfit with wandering eyes, beginning his personal path up her anger levels safely. _"Rao bring me patience."_ she thought to herself.

"A piece on the 'human inferiority from certain alien races'? Even IF I wanted to publish something like that, I would need more sources than just Supergirl, Superman and 'some of their friends' and the last ones don't even have a quote or anything! I'm immensely disappointed in you Kara Danv- "

"I got it!"She yelled at him, interrupting him before he could say her fake name, she in truth despised having to use it or hear it. "..Mr. Carr." The alien faux sweetened the moment, "This is the sixth time this week you've yelled at me this week over a piece that could have been handled with a constructive criticism. The story is also mainly about yesterdays attacks, but you didn't care about the public being rightfully informed about that; you simply disagreed with my comments on aliens. And you saying **Supergirl and Superman** out of all of our sources are not enough proof for a story won't sit well with Cat Grant I guarantee you that." Kara said the last part in a low, threatening tone before she turned and left, leaving a speechless Snapper.

Oh no, her nerves with Snapper were forever done for and her little threat was not enough to appease her thirst for revenge. She heard his heart beat quicken in fear of course, but that didn't do any permanent damage to him. This is what she was going to take care of promptly.

At that decision the angry reporter went back to her apartment without a single care for her job. She went to her closet and smiled at what she found in a box near the back.

* * *

She flew back to Cat Co in her black outfit with a red house of El symbol on it, the poisoned alien decided that for what she was going to do she wouldn't want to wear her civil wear or her "perfect little savior" suit, so she walked into the building right through the front door. The security and the staff all looked at her strangely, some even yelled "Supergirl!" excitedly, but she paid them no mind and walked all of the stairs at superspeed.

She found the door she was looking for and burst through it. The door falling off its hinges and onto the floor, startling Carr out of his seat.

Kara smiled deviously at him as she walked slowly towards him, like a predator would walk towards a prey. He was slowly being backed into a corner.

"You see Mr. Carr…" she began while grabbing his face with one hand, her finger sinking into his skin easily, "I can eat anything and not get sick in the slightest. For example, I could torture you for days, drink your blood and eat you alive literally before you died a slow and very, very, **very** painful death. And don't make that face, I didn't make this up, some of my criminal ancestors did that when they first visited planets. Or do you not trust me on THAT information too?"

"Oh, no" he shook his head violently up and down, "I do trust you, 100%! Full power, all out, ex-extremely a l- lot-"

"Hmm, so I suppose that I will take it easy on you since we are beginning to understand eachother."

He nodded in understanding, but his body was sweating profusely and his heart was going off the charts. "I- I'm sorry i-if I offended you, I-I just don-don't understand what I've done, I-if I could do anything to make it I will-"

Kara put a finger on his lips before speaking, her voice grave, "It's too late Mr. Carr." Was all she said before taking him with her and flying off.

* * *

Later on, the alien walked in the DEO, in her regular Supergirl costume, she grabbed an apple from the a random fruit bowl that was just hanging on a someone's desk and plopped into a chair.

"Kara!" Alex yelled as soon as Kara marched in.

"Sup Alexandra?" she greeted with a smirk on her face, before crossing her leg over the other on the desk in front of her.

"Don't 'sup' me! You're lucky I didn't sent a SWAT team for you!"

"Oh cause that would look SO good in Cat Co.'s building, the biggest publishing magazine in the US!" the blond mocked, throwing her head back to laugh her sweet heart out at her sister's face.

"Kara please," Alex stood up and walked up to Kara to grab her arm gently, "Come with me, we need to talk." She looked around, "Alone."

Kara couldn't resist, "Ohh, didn't think THAT day would ever come."

Alex's eyes widened in shock as she dragged Kara for a moment, to which the alien pulled her arm back forcefully and followed closely behind.

"Kara, we **really** need to talk." Alex replied to the awkward comment as she closed the door behind them in an isolated room.

Kara just looked at her emotionlessly, waiting for her sister to explain herself.

Alex took a deep breath and exhaled, this wasn't going to be easy on anyone.

"We suspect the alien that we detained yesterday is somehow linked to the chase, the robbery is-"

"Just random bafoons, I got that much Alex, stop insulting my intelligence, go on now please!" Kara snapped at her.

"Y-yes, well the alien and the group with the weapons were both traced via satellite to what seems like a black market shop. A team is preparing to go out and we plan on you going with us to help us counter any unknown items."

Kara chuckled at her after she finished, "Can't greenie go with you? He can be your token alien on the mission, why should it be me?" she defended.

Alex sighted, ignoring her bubbling anger and paying attention to the voice in her head that kept warning her that her sister wouldn't hesitate to fry her currently at a moment's notice.

"Okay sis, I'll talk to him..there's also something else we found.."

Kara froze at that for second, before resuming her poise after a moment.

"We found some dust of a red kryptonite at the site." Kara's eyes widened in shock before turning into a scowl, "Maybe it's possible for you to have been in contact with it? I think maybe in the meantime you should go and get tes-"

"No." the alien replied firmly.

"Kara look," Alex made a step closer to put her hand on her sister's, only for it to be avoided again.

"I said NO. Should I say it in Kryptonian!? **Zha**! I'm fine because I scanned him and the scene carefully before engaging!"

"I never said you weren't-"

"Did Maggie **fuck** your little brains out?! Cause it really looks like you have none now!"

Alex stood there with a blush that ran from her ears to her neck while still being hurt at her sister's words. If she didn't have a confirmation that she was poisoned, she was getting it right about now.

Before anything worse could happen Winn creaked open the door.

"Uum.." he looked between the two angry and red faces wearily, "Sorry if I'm interrupting but Alex you really need to come look at something on the news."

Kara followed them into the main room with an evil smirk on her face, looking proudly at her work that was being shown on the screen.

"See? Told you, I'm fine. You think I could do that?" Kara played.

A grisly image of Snapper Carr was shown on the screen, the news only able to show anything within PG ratings. The man was being carried on a stretcher into an ambulance; there were also pictures of him on telephone pole, hanging by his shirt on it.

" **\- a burned hole through his left and right shoulders and an inverted Super logo on his chest was also marked, the doctors say that his vitals were somehow just barely avoided. It's safe to assume that this is most likely connected to the Supers or their enemie-"**

The announcer's speech was paused by J'onn who had been there during the whole thing, at this moment he truly wished he was able to enter a Kryptonian's mind.

* * *

 **A/N You likie? . Well you should express that by faving, following and all that jazz, because you'll be glad to hear that from now on, I post regularly !**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Well everyone, you must me wondering why I haven't updated all weak. Well I forgot that it wasn't any other weak, it was Eurovision weak! So it had priority over everything, had to practice my cultural rite of obsessing over Eurovision all the time and partying to it's songs.**

 **Now let's get this show on the road!**

 **!Warning!- this chapter contains heavy GORE, proceed at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Supergirl. Wish I did. Those HANDS, I swear man...**

* * *

 _This is not a coincidence. We should handle it carefully._ Said J'onn telepathically to Alex before he glanced at her.

 _I couldn't agree more. She had been acting weird since yesterday with the alien._

"This isn't anything we should concern ourselves with Snapper, it could be anyone." Lied the marsian out loud to everyone, earning a few suspicious looks, and a hard glare from Supergirl, who was safe to say already on to them, even just a little.

"We have a mission; we need to mobilize to the black market location." He turned to Supergirl after he spoke to everyone, "You'll be staying off this mission Supergirl, there might be no need for you after all."

"Sure, I don't mind! It's noon and I feel like flying through the city, you know… to hunt down some unfortunate theif or something." She said darkly, a smirk spreading though her face and a small flash of red in the veins on her face.

J'onn couldn't read her mind but he could very well sense a malicious intent when it was staring him in the face. He was smart not to take her on this important mission (or revealing the exact location), so many risks were to be had of this.

In no more than ten minutes everyone left, including Supergirl, who went in the opposite direction of them.

She was furious. How dare Alex yell at her like that!? Sure the human step sister started stuttering in fear afterward, but still. And this time she was careful to not be obvious about being infected, in all honesty the Kryptonian felt exhilarated to have her secret thoughts come to surface and to be able to actually act on them. But she wanted a small gateway to start with her plan. The blond alien needed her release.

With those thoughts she landed in an alleyway where a backpack waited for her, being hidden before going into the DEO. She changed into her black costume and stretched, _dear_ _holy_ _Rao_ did it feel so much better out of that hideous skirt. The costume was thrown in the backpack and the necklace was pulled out to finish her look, the backpack now back in its hiding place in the brick wall.

After flying high in the sky to gather more of the solar radiation in her Kryptonian cells, due to the sun being high in sky on noon this made her feel even more pore powerful and determined.

A rough landing made the cement beneath her feet crack and scare a few civilians in front of a building in the center of the city. She sped ran to the second floor and into an apartment. The apartment along with the building looked ran down, holes in the walls, dirty clothes and food in the corners and a horrible stench from Rao knows what.

The door slammed into the opposite wall of the room startling a group of men to their feet when she entered.

"SUPERGIRL?!" one of them yelled in surprise, on the table behind them was an enormous mountain of bags of drugs. Kara knew what was in them but didn't care, they were simply her perfect targets.

Kara laughed before she walked slowly towards them; they had guns but didn't even try to pull them out to defend themselves. "You wish."

With those words she sped-tied all of them with together with ease and carried them through the window, all of them kicking and screaming threats, making her laugh and flash her red eyes.

"Oh how I will enjoy this!" she said while landing in the center of the city. It was a busy street and everyone would see her.

* * *

All the people scattered in fear at seeing her in that costume, so there was now a large open space for her on the street.

"Everyone listen!" the blond alien yelled as she dropped the group of criminals like a sack on the street.

"I'm not Supergirl."

She got suspicious looks at that, obviously they've seen her before.

Ignoring this Kara proceeded, "They've done horrible things to many people. They're criminals that the police and the city simply ignores in order to keep some of the money their group provides! So they run free!", many people were surprised and many others were filming her, although she could feel that they were all scared a lot of them didn't run in curiosity since they weren't the ones being attacked.

"That's horrible…"

"How dare they!?" were the reactions from the onlookers.

She was telling the truth in fact, Supergirl caught many gang members numerous times, and most of the time they stayed behind bars. But sometimes, they were transferred to Gotham and they would make only small trips to Central city.

"I am here to make a point."

With that Kara looked into a guy's professional camera and stood while walking to what looked like the oldest of the criminals with scars on his face and a scowl.

"You won't get away with this! You'll be stopped you little bitch frea-" his nonstop rambling was stopped when Kara's red flashing face and eyes looked at the camera again and put both her hand on his head.

 _Crack!_ –could be heard in the now dead silent street. Pink brain matter and blood exploded as easy as popping a cherry beneath the alien's hands, it was now all over her black top and pants, and on the back of his friend's heads.

Now everyone screamed and ran for their lives wherever they saw fit, the cameraman only fell down passing out. The camera fell on cement still filming, still slightly catching the scene.

It caught a blond alien laughing at screams from her victims, three that were still alive in the tied bunch.

Soon a beaming sound was heard and a bright blue flash, after which the screams intensified for a second to a screeching high, only to completely die out to a dark silence.

Blood spread in a large pool on the street, traveling towards the camera, before it completely obscured it in red.

* * *

Now that Kara had made a point and released some of her pent up fury, she couldn't stop. Doing that to random people would cause more panic and insecurity for her usual job, somehow she felt still sane through her intoxication.

So the alien proceeded to take another group of victims. This time she had taken a small bus that was transporting prisoners to Gotham.

The alien just landed back in Central when she was met with a green Marsian and a very angry looking Alex, and scared to death looking DEO agents.

"So you tracked me."

"Kara please stop this. It's over already." Said J'onn to the fellow alien calmly.

"Ooh, did you use my actual name!? Careful, maybe someone will hear you!" Kara mocked before picking up the bus over her head.

"Heads up Marsian!" she yelled as she threw the yellow bus forcefully at the alien, he caught it barely even though now everyone in it were jammed together and many were unconscious.

Kara used her chance to land a surprise punch to his gut, now everyone tried shooting at her, but she was smart and avoided their bullets making them hit J'onn or the bus. They stopped shooting now that they saw she was missing, looking around the agents noticed her behind them.

The bus was now on the ground safely, and J'onn proceeded to attack Kara. He wasn't fast enough for her, not during this time of the day. So the punches and kicks were avoided, and Kara landed a few hooks on his face before throwing her over her shoulder and into a building.

Suddenly she was grabbed in a full nelson from behind.

"Alex let go!" Kara tried elbowing her but found herself extremely weakened, her sister had her anti- Kryptonian costume on, how did she not notice!? Probably because she was busy looking at the large weapon her sister previously had.

"It's over Kara stop this madness!" Alex warned trying to put a cuff on one of the wrists, which only resulted in getting herself flipped over and dropped on her back. Kara proceeded to grip her wrists above her head and to straddle her waist, making her immobile, sure she was only as strong as a human but luckily her dead sister taught her well.

"You stop it! Why do you only notice your "little sister" when she's doing something bad!? You don't pay attention to see how I usually am or spend any time with me these days!"

"What? How can you say that? I always call and visit at least once a weak!" the older sister defended.

"Exactly! Now you think you're superior because you have love and I don't! That "once a week" is once a month now but you didn't even notice!"

"It's not my fault you can't properly interact with humans!" yelled Alex, immediately regretting her words after she said them.

Kara's face flashed a dangerous red before she growled loudly and punched Alex across the face, not once but 3 times before a car door being slammed stopped her.

"Kara?" that caught the bloodied Kryptonian's attention, she knew that voice, and it made her almost instantly softer.

She got off of Alex, who jumped up only to hold a broken nose and face with her hand.

"I cannot believe I thought I could get this over with without shooting you." Alex muttered under her breath as she held the weapon up from the position on the floor.

Kara heard of course but she was too busy with her attention on a hand on her shoulder, "Alex put that down…" pleaded Lena, Alex's eyes shot down to her hand for a second in realization and nodded.

Kara's eyes were still read, but her face wasn't even though the deadly look was still very much there, to frighten the other useless agents. She turned around though, but didn't look Lena in the eyes, fearing a probable look of disappointment in them.

"Who...who called you? Was it the detective?"She spat the last word out as if it was evil.

"That doesn't matter Kara…"Lena said softly, "Hey look at me." She ordered lifting her chin up to meet her eyes. Now looking at her with an impossible blue color.

"What brought this on?"the CEO asked with a warm hand on to her cheek, Kara leaning into it.

The alien sighted and pulled the necklace out of her black top, "This."

Lena frowned at it curiously before reaching behind with her other hand to pull it off. Kara's face veins flashed red and she grabbed Lena's hand tightly. "Lena." She warned weakly, there wasn't much danger in her voice.

Lena lifted her eyebrows in surprise before fixing Kara with a strict look. "Kara, babe, let go."she ordered again. Kara opened her mouth but shut it again, her hand loosening but remaining in its place. It was enough for the other woman to quickly pull the necklace from its hold.

It was thrown back far away and at that Kara's eyes stopped glowing, along with her veins. Lena hugged Kara tightly around her neck with one her hands, Kara didn't hesitate to hug back just as tightly (yet carefully). Her face was buried in the pale neck, inhaling the scent from it deeply.

"I missed you so much today Lena. I hate all of them." She confided with a sight.

"I know Kara, I know, I do too."Lena said with a small laughter in her voice, making Kara smile genuinely for the first time that day.

Just then she felt a sharp pain of a needle in her side, the blue eyes shot wide from it to look into green ones opposite her, a look of drowsiness and betrayal in the alien's face before everything faded to black.

* * *

 **A/N Only one more to go(or two if you're nice and leave a review)! And it's what you've been waiting for! You know what it is. ;) L/K**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy this pre-finale entry!**

 **Dislaimer: I don't own Supergirl, unfortunately.**

* * *

Kara woke up strapped to a bed, unable to move her weak limbs. Why was she weak? Oh yes…Lena had injected her with some liquid, she guessed that it might be a mixture of sleeping chemicals used for large animals and green kryptonite. And by the fact that she wasn't particularly sad nor afraid meant that she still had some of the red kryptonite in her body. She sighted shook her head at herself.

"Look who woke up finally." Her sister's voice broke the sounds of the machines beeping.

Kara gave barely noticeable small smile "Hey…"she greeted. "I'm s-"

Alex quickly raised her palm to gesture the Kryptonian to stop talking, "I know what you're gonna say, that you're sorry and that that wasn't really you or whatever, but don't bother."

Kara was slightly taken aback by this, the older Danvers sounded angry, "What? Why's that? I ki… I did some terrible things Alex…" her voice was more quieter and quieter by the end, she had a pleading look in her eyes and she was sure now as the feeling of dread and sadness started flowing in more and more into her, that the poison was almost all out of her body. Now that she realized this, she glanced down her body to notice that there was a tube protruding out of the bed, red liquid in it.

"Yes you did! And you did them willingly!"

"Alex I don't understand, what are saying?"Kara's voice cracked with sorrow in it.

"Me and Winn had the space this time around to scan the way Red K made your body react and we found out that it basically didn't make you go nuts, it made your body choose to do the things your subconscious wanted to do. It brought out your Id, Kara." Alex sounded disappointed and devastated, and Kara could now finally let her tears flow silently as she listened.

"I-I'm sorry Alex, I would never normally kill people like that, I- I didn't- I didn't think! It wasn't who I actually am! You have to understand Alex, please!"Kara begged, knowing that there wasn't a logical excuse for herself there.

"I do Kara, I want to make an example publically out of horrible people too sometimes, to try and scare others out of doing it."

Kara listened carefully, wide eyed at the sudden confession.

"But many of **them** won't understand…they're scared of you again Kara. The video…it's everwhere."when Alex finished, Kara let out a sob, her body slightly shaking as she wept, pulling at her straps but unable to tug them off.

"Here." Her older, protective sister let her limbs go, and the blond alien immediately attacked her in a smothering hug, crying loudly into the lab coat. Alex kissed the top of her head and held her tightly as she sat on the edge of the bed, her arms tightly around the suddenly smaller form of her usually bigger-than-life sister.

"What will I do?!" Kara's muffled voice exclaimed after a few minutes.

"Well since you went to extremes to explain to everyone that that wasn't really Supergirl, we- me, Winn and J'onn, have a plan to help you."

Kara pulled away abruptly, "I'll do anything!"

"Slow down, you're still weak, it'll be a weak or more till we're sure that everything's okay. You need rest and healing now."

"Can't I just heal quickly under the sunlamp like always?"

"That's not enough, I see that almost all of the poison is out of you, but the other chemicals in you are still very strong and you know… it's a problem obviously."

"Oh. I knew there was more in that syringe." She lay back down, feeling more of the tiredness they were talking about.

"Yeah, green Kryptonite and a few other chemicals normally used to put down elephants," she chuckled, "it knocked you out for only 3 days." Alex informed her.

"3 DAYS! I could've died! Who made that!?"

"If you must know, Lena did."

Kara could only gasp and have few more tears well up in her eyes, "W-why would she?"

"Well she whipped that up in a hurry, she called me pleading not to shoot you like last time. She'd seen the videos online and was worried about you."

"But still, I…", Kara didn't know what to say, she was simply sorry about the entire situation.

"Hey, you should relax and sleep now Kara, in a few days you'll be as good as new and you could talk to her, I'm not your marriage counselor." Alex teased before standing up, making the alien blush.

"We-we we're not married." She muttered.

Alex was now at the door, "Well duh, I know, too bad. We'd be stupid rich."

Kara looked at her in shock, a dramatic gasp escaping her, "Alex!"

Her sister only laughed as she closed the door, leaving her dear alien sister to blush and puff to herself until she fell asleep.

Kara managed to secure a phone finally two days later, everyone being overprotective over the situation due to her still not having all the toxins and chemicals out of her completely.

She texted Lena a simple:

 **K: Lena, I am sorry and I miss you…**

A text message followed a hours later.

 **L: It's okay, I'm not mad, and I miss you too. We have to talk though Kara**.

Kara was jumping slightly in her seat in joy, her wide sunshine smile on full display.

 **K: Yey! Can't wait to see you then!**

Though after reading the text few times, she drew her eyebrows in confusion. Lena sounds a bit formal and serious. Then it clicked, "we have to talk" is what humans say when they have bad news.

 **K: Wait, am I in trouble?** **You said you weren't mad…**

 **L: You are, in a way.**

Now Kara only tilted her head like a puppy, _what in the blazing Rao_? She wondered to herself, completely at a loss. Another full day later and after some final checks that everything was out of her system, they made her rest under the sunlamp for a few hours. And surprisingly it wasn't long before she felt herself being full of radiation, apparently they boosted the sunlamp up, to the Kryptonian's great pleasure. When she walked out she shot straight up high into the stratosphere, missing the natural sunlight, weightlessness and freedom.

* * *

A knock was heard on a large, elegant door.

"KARA?!" Lena exclaimed happily, her beautiful smile striking the blonde, _She's gorgeous!-_ Kara thought, her own grin on her features behind an enormous and expensive looking bouquet.

"For you…"she said to her date, passing the bright bundle of flowers.

"This bouquet is amazing!" the CEO praised as she took it in her hand, turning to put it in a vase somewhere, Kara carefully following. She's known the Luthor for a short while and been to her penthouse a several times, and it **never** stopped looking impressive… for a human living space.

"Oh it's nothing…"the alien blushed, lifting her glasses nervously as Lena came back into the living room with the flowers in a bright red vase, making Kara lift her eyebrows at Lena, "Nice vase." To which Lena laughed heartedly before smelling the bouquet again.

"These must be expensive Kara, please tell me you didn't spend a lot on me." The CEO said with her strict tone, Kara could only squeeze her legs tightly together at her body's lively reaction to the low, melodic voice.

"N-no," she lifted her glasses nervously, "I-I,… I flew to Sweden this afternoon to pick them, I had to fly slowly so that's why I rescheduled our date for an hour later…"

Her green eyed date smirked and took her hand, looking her body up and down "Well, being late served you well, you look breathtaking Kara.", the Kryptonian wore a white dress that flowed freely from her breasts to her ankles, her shoulders and neck were fully exposed and she somehow made the dress infinitely elegant on herself, her golden hair was flowing freely down her back. Lena took her bottom lip between her teeth, her green eyes prodding into Kara's blue ones, making her point across just how honest she was being. The Luthor of course wasn't holding back either, with golden dress with straps that held braless breasts covered by the cleavage showing dress that opened widely from her knees down.

Kara squeezed her hand and smiled lovingly at her, "Thank you Lee, I'm just bioengineered to be this way, but you… you were born with that wonderful beauty, you prove it tonight too…" she replied, before taking her date into a tight hug, "And I missed you so, so much…"her voice broke.

Lena put her hand on the Kryptonian's head and squeezed with the other around her waist just as tightly as her lover did. "I missed you too."

Then they sat themselves in the dining room, it overlooked the clear night sky and a lot of the city, with the glass wall separating the two from it.

The table's content was covered by led lined lids in various sizes, "You really decided to keep your promise on not holding back on tonight's diner at all." Kara laughed as she sat down.

"Well, I also said I'd make it really personal, like you did with our first date." the tar haired woman replied with a warm smile, sitting across from Kara.

She opened the first lid for the night which contained Kara's favorite food, "POTSTICKERS! With soy sauce! Lena you didn't have to, these look so good!" she moaned at the end as she took in the smell.

"Well yes I did, I made everything on this table myself, down to the lids." Kara looked at the lids and yes, in fact they have "L corp" embedded on each.

"Wow…"was all Kara could say. "I feel like I did so little for our first date now…" she chuckled nervously.

"It was perfect. You being honest with me now and not an year or more later, like I expected, is the best thing you could've done for me. So with that, and you beating up criminals in the meantime, before committing the rest of the night to me? It was perfect." The Luthor reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Kara blushed and gave Lena her most sincere and bright grin.

Their diner date consisted of small talk and compliments between and during courses, which were 7 – an appetizer, chicken soup, Cezar salad, spaghetti carbonara, the main course was a vegetarian Irish stew that even Kara could admit that it gave her an amazing kick of energy. Because, of course she didn't feel the kick of the expensive wine, but it did taste very good.

"This is amazing Lee!", the Kryptonian said after she inelegantly swallowed the last bit of the stew, "Did you seriously make all of this!?"

Lena was the one blushing now, "Well…yeah, I was up all day up until you called me 15 minutes before coming here…"

"You mentioned you studied when you were little for quite a while in Ireland, did you learn it there?" Kara wondered, her mouth was still a bit wet from the stew which made her date concentrate on the area and bite her lip hard.

"U-um..Lena?"

"Mm?"

"Lena!"

Lena blinked rapidly, being shaken from her daze, "What?"

The white clad woman smirked, tilting her head in amusement. "I'm not for diner Lee, the food is."

The Luthor chuckled and went to clean her date's lips with the napkin, " **You** think you're not for diner.", the tone of her seductive voice again shook Kara's body, something in it made the alien stay quiet.

After having a second main course, they were finishing their 7 course meal with a dessert which consisted of coconut/caramel brownies.

"Do you like them babe?"Lena asked as Kara again moaned at the taste of her now 10th brownie.

"SO GOOD! Lena, I swear to Rao you will make me marry you like, yesterday." Kara chuckled, now finally done eating. She also picked up the sudden rapid heartbeat her lover had.

"Th-thank you Kara.", Lena cleared her throat, "Well, I think we're both tired from all the food and the long day, we should head to bed."

"Totally…"Kara rolled her eyes in agreement.

"I didn't even ask you, maybe you wanted me to sleep alone? Should I sleep on the couch?"

"No way Kara, I want you to be wherever I am…", Lena hugged Kara's from behind, her hands wrapping around the thin material covered waist, both of them were makeup-less and shoe-less now, Lena was about to give the alien a nightgown but of course, she changed her mind.

Kara let out a shaky breath, "Just making sure." To which Lena responded by sliding her hand down her shoulder, leading the dress down with it swiftly, "I'm prrretty sure.", she rolled her tongue as her hand reached the red thong. She put her palm on the hip, as the other tucked Kara's hair to the side. Seeing Kara like that, her muscles at full display, her back and even her butt was tough on Lena's front as she pulled her hips roughly against her crotch. "Okay…"the Kryptonian moaned breathlessly, the aphrodisiac from the various delicious foods she had during the diner, combined with her own anticipation made her center to ache with molten need. Lena pecked Kara on the lips before taking her hand and leading her to the bed.

The Kryptonian was pushed on her back, automatically she backed away to lay on the satin covered pillows. Like a predator, Lena followed her up and positioned herself with each hand next to Kara's head, her dress sticking to the firm stomach below her.

"Tell me Kara, did you mean all the words that you said back then? Or was it only the Red K talking? I know in theory it should still be you but, I just want to know.", she whispered while carefully spreading Kara's legs slightly, the blond was breathing deeply by now, she wondered for a moment how did Lena manage to look elegant in all situations, ever.

"It…it was, Lena. I planned on officially asking you out anyhow, but I would chicken out, as my sister said the Red K mostly revealed what my Id was thinking."Kara replied with a smile, reaching to palm Lena's cheek.

"Does that mean that you DID mean it when you said you loved me? I know I did Miss Zor-El." Lena said in a low voice as she leaned her head down along with her body. Kara grinned happily at the way her last name sounded in Lena's mouth, she even said it correctly unlike most people.

"I did. And I **do** love you Miss Luthor." Kara answered seductively before Lena connected their lips hungrily, sure it was a very fast "I love you" for a relationship, but they were dancing around eachother ever since they met and their hearts simply belonged together, both of them and pretty much every one that knew the two knew it too.

"I love you too.", said Lena breathlessly before continuing the kiss, Lena pushed her way in Kara's mouth, leading their tongues and eliciting hot pleasure to travel down their spines, now resting on her elbows for more contact Lena had one hand in Kara's golden mane as the other held held her jaw. When Kara started jerking her hips against Lena's, the CEO growled against her lips and quickly held the hips firmly down.

"Kara.", the name sounded like a warning as it was said through the teeth of the woman above.

The girl in question opened her eyes to find herself looking at two Kryptonites that pierced her deeply, she understood what they were saying and felt her body weakening under them, relaxing into the bed.

 _She wants me to submit_. – Kara knew, she gulped as Lena held her chin in her fingers.

"Let me lead Kara. You owe me, remember?"

So that was it. She realized that making the CEO lose control then taking her when she was like that and denying her the same could get her like this, also she thought that not being able to help Kara heal or to stop her would make the Luthor want more control, she was groomed to lead and it was all she ever knew. And oh did it drive Kara to start preying to Rao as she realized it all, she wanted nothing more than to give herself to Lena.

"Y-yes, I do. I understand…"

 _Please, please fuck me…_

Her hands that were wrapped around Lena's neck now she relaxed them above her head, a warm look in her eyes and a nervous smile. Lena nodded in appreciation and smiled back before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Good girl.", she praised and connected their lips again, they made out slowly, Lena mashing their tongue as she slid her palm to caress Kara's leg, reveling in the soft skin and the perfect, firm muscles, the other hand slid down Kara's cheek and wrapped itself gently around her neck which earned her a guttural moan. Lena started planting soft kisses from her cheek to her ear, she bit into it and pulled on the skin with her teeth. Kara gasped Lena's name, her core twitched as her lover squeezed around her neck before continuing down to unbutton Kara's red bra. When that was off, the wet thong was slowly slid down, two palms leading down the legs, respecting the entirety of them before throwing it behind her. Lena's eyes twinkled with mischief as she looked at the now completely nude and blushing blonde, her eyes lingering between her still parted legs.

"Wow Kara…", was all Lena could say, shaking her head in disbelief. Kara's smile grew, and she bit her lip naughtily.

"Did I do anything wrong?", the alien asked innocently, spreading her legs more, the gesture making Lena squeeze her jaw, her lips in a thin line. She shook her head disapproving while taking off her golden dress in a quick motion, followed by her black panties. Kara's breathing quickened more now, " _I khehth_ _Rao_ …"(My secret Rao.), she exclaimed at the sight of Lena's body, her milky skin, her firm, big breasts, and yes she was right about the fact that she exercised, the alien saw all this for only a few seconds before Lena took back her position.

"I didn't know that you were so religious.", teased the Earth native, both of their breaths shallow and hot as they felt their naked bodies connect. Kara was about to wrap her legs around Lena, but she found her legs spread wide and her hands held together next to her head.

"I- I am…", she stuttered as Lena kissed and bit her neck on her pulse point, Lena's left hand squeezed Kara's round breast to which both could only moan and push into eachother for more. The black haired woman took her nipple in her fingers, twisting it and rubbing it and Kara moaned loudly, Lena connected their lips feverishly, both groaning as their tongues battled. Lena's hips pushed into Kara's all of a sudden, satisfied with the moan against her lips her hand slid down the strong abs, knowing she couldn't hurt her either way she scratched her way down past the thigh, her head dipping into Kara's neck. She wanted Kara's moans directly into her ear.

The alien's breathing was coming out quick, with ignored whimpers and pleads mixed, as Lena teased her up painfully slow, her palm smoothing out the skin below, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Finally Lena's fingers cupped Kara's sex, humming happily at the sheer wetness.

"You are so prepared for me baby."

"Lee…", Kara whimpered pleadingly, again she was ignored.

"Shh.", ordered her lover into her ear followed by a kiss on her cheek as she started massaging with her hand. Kara though didn't stop moaning, it was all she could do while Lena allowed the attempt for the alien to wrap one hand gently in her black hair after feeling up her back. Lena squeezed her left palm, before her fingers started circling around Kara's entrance, gathering wetness and spreading it to her clit, again Kara's continued soft moaning increased when the bud was touched and passed by, but the fingers never lingered enough.

Then, the Kryptonian screamed out, "Lena!", when two long, skillful fingers entered her all the way.

"Fuck!", Kara moaned as Lena pumped into her in a slow but strong pace, the quick sounding breath so close to the alien's ear served only to increase her want. A thumb was slowly pleasing her clit at the same time with the firm pumping, after a few minutes of this Kara's moans increased and her hips unwillingly started pushing to meet the strong pounds.

Lena let out a growl and rose up slightly to look at Kara, "Open your eyes.", she whispered, when she was obeyed she looked into those unearthly blue eyes, the black haired smiled lovingly and with a kiss she began a rapid pace inside her. Kara first gasped, as the fingers circled inside her and pressed into her walls she moaned Lena's name with each thrust.

They didn't break eye contact now, as Lena's fingers would press against Kara's sweet spot inside and she would moan softly, "Lena", the Kryptonian could feel the pressure in her stomach increasing so hard and high she could feel parts of her physically hurting.

And finally, after a third finger was pushed in and a few more thrusts, Kara climaxed with a high peached moan, her pleasure twisted face looking into Lena's as she slowed down to let her ride out her peak. It lasted quite a while, and Lena washed her with slow kisses on her cheeks and then a passionate one on the lips.

"…love you..", said tiredly Kara, closing her eyes.

Lena smiled and stroked her cheek, "I love you too. But you can't sleep now."

Kara's eyes shot open, she frowned, "Why not?"She demanded.

"I'm not done making love to you, my Kara.", whispered Lena with a wide, loving smile, Kara knew it by now, that one was reserved for her only.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N So how did you like it?! :D This one was EXTRA long, because well, why not? The final one follows. And it won't be as long as this one but it'll be a wrap up. Please leave me a review or whatever, it makes me post quicker ! Like the nice messages from SpeedyGonzalez54! Thanks for the encouragement!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This has been a wonderful and a long trip for me, my first fanfiction ever written featuring my favorite couple, is now at an end. Thanks to all the readers and supporters. I'm open to prompts and such of course, even though I do have something planned already ;) .Now see you in a next story and please enjoy the ending of this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own any Supergirl original media sadly.**

* * *

HAPPY ENDING

A week after her perfect date with her now girlfriend Lena, Kara found herself standing on a platform and was about to be filmed giving a speech for the entire world to hear, as a reporter she could already imagine what the headlines will say.

Kara had tried redeeming herself since her recovery, with her usual way of saving people's lives and being the hero that she is, but it seemed it wasn't enough this time. The entire internet, the city and the world kept saying how Supergirl was a killer, who was faking being good and had hidden motives. She was originally presented with a plan that would've worked 100 %. J'onn transformed into her Red K self fighting Supergirl, of course Supergirl would win and everyone including the terrorist that might want to exploit her weakness again would never know the truth.

That's not what she wanted. And she was here to say it.

"My dear National city," there was booing from the crowd and some even (funnily enough) threw rocks and such, _great start,_ she thought.

"I'm here to say – I'm sorry." there were many shocked faces at that, and most still looking at her like she was the devil incarnate.

"The true reason for the things I did was that I defeated an alien that belonged to a gang that traded in illegal weaponry, jewels and armor, it turned out that the ordeal was staged for me to possibly find a…sort of object that contained a **drug** that changes me mentally and physically even to a degree. If I had that on me for longer that I had, due to the alterations it had to make it stronger and transmittable through skin contact, it would have most definitely **killed** me."

The audience members gasped in shock, now Kara was sure she heard a few quiet 'poor Supergirl's, 'Oh my god's and even a 'See why you should quit your crap babe? Even the strongest can fall to that.' And that almost made her smile, slowly people beginning to understand.

"So yes my dear co-citizens:" She made pause to try to obviously contain her tears by squeezing her jaw and looking at Lena few meters next to her for comfort, which she got in the form of her 1000 watt smile, it worked. Kara turned back at the crowd with a face that read sadness, with a healthy dose of pride.

"I Supergirl got drugged, was even addicted to it and recovered from it. I'm sorry for what I did, and I want you all to know that if I recovered from addiction, you can too. Thank you and have a good day."she finished. The entire speech was true, Alex talked to her a few days after she recovered, and told her all about the attackers, that the Red K was altered and that Lena's vaccine was the key to saving her life.

A roaring round of applause followed and even an ovation with a chant "Super-girl! Super-girl! Super-girl!"

She now covered her face with her left palm, overwhelmed by the support. Seeing the tears welling up, Lena ran and took her into a loving hug, which Kara returned and buried her head in her neck for comfort. The crowd 'woow'ed at that and proceeded to applaud for a few minutes until she was calm.

When she calmed down, Kara lifted her head up and smiled at Lena as she cleaned her tears and kissed her forehead. Kara returned that with her sunshine grin and a mouthed "I love you."

That day and the following, "Supercorp" trended on all social media as did the kiss and "what did Supergirl whisper to Lena Luthor?"

This not surprisingly was answered in a viral video, that Tumblr hackers had produced from the safety cameras that overlooked the stage. They even managed to recover a silent but very clear audio thanks to the microphone.

Lena was demanded an interview by eager fans and skeptics (that hated the Luthors) alike. So as a first issue of the next month's Catco magazine, the front featured Supergirl sitting in a chair comfortably and Lena's hands on her shoulders while standing behind her, also Kara's head turned from the camera while kissing one hand softly. Lena was looking down at Kara with a smile that made every reader gape in shock, as no one had seen her smile in such way.

In that interview for the magazine, for Kara Danvers of course, Supergirl revealed that the main reason why and how she recovered from the Red Kryptonite, was Lena. Lena was shown trying to deny credit for it, but written to be shushed with a kiss by Supergirl which said " _It's true, she's to be thanked the most.",_ just like that, Supergirl solidified Lena's true nature of a hero in the public eye.

This had followed a question by Kara Danvers that took both of them by surprise, J'onn had decided to go off script and be a cheeky Martian, _"That's so…cute! So are you two dating? The entire world want to know."_

The paragraph said that that they looked at eachother for a long moment, then Lena turned from Kara and said that, _"Yes we most definitely are."_

* * *

A year later almost, another issue came out with Kara in body tight suit that looked like it was designed for space travel or something along the line and both her and Lena Luthor were in the picture in the same position as the year before, with the exception that Kara was kissing Lena's finger that contained a ring that looked to be an original design, also Lena had obviously gained weight slightly, for a mysterious reason. That year's "Supercorp issue" (as it became known in the following years) came out on the same date as it did the year before where Supergirl revealed (while blushing of course) that she had proposed to Lena on the date that the year before Lena had saved her(with the vaccine, unrevealed to the public still).

"Congratulations you two!", Kara Danvers had stood up and hugged the two, as of course this was the shocked martian J'onn J'onns almost in fatherly proud tears.

They hugged him both back and laughed at his emotional state, "I'm so proud of you Supergirl."

"Thanks!" Supergirl said happily, and whispered to him "I'm leaving that out, by the way." Lena having heard that too, caused the three to burst into laughter at the situation.

* * *

In the following years that day when Lena had saved Supergirl became an international "Supergive help day" when people over the world took an initiative to help someone overcome an addiction, a family problem, to give them free education if they were poor or free housing, food, clothes, house items etc. also there was organized help for alien homeless people and other marginalized people over the world.

Supergirl herself touched by this day declared in her name(and Lena's), made sure to work 24/7 on that particular day to give speeches in schools, colleges and city squares, to give donations, make food at shelters, speak with alien population publically in **their** language to spread awareness on fighting against antialien discrimination, she even spent that day once to personally build a humongous Kryptonian like building that worked in many different departments that the "Supergive help day" was meant for, just that the building worked 24/7 the entire year. And of course it was all funded by Luthor Corp, with a portion of the alien material provided and funded by the Wayne's.

All in all, one tragedy made Kara a lot stronger and helped better the world by a large margin and made everyone realize that even the strongest can fall and that even the weakest can recover.


End file.
